1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a foot orthotic, and more particularly to an improved connection for a sole plate.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Foot orthotics having a splint with an L-shaped configuration are well known. Examples are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,269,748; 5,735,805; and 6,277,087. Such foot orthotics are most commonly used with bedridden patients and serve two different purposes. Firstly, these devices protect the patient's heel from bed sores. Secondly, they correct for a condition known as “foot drop” in which the patient's foot assumes an obtuse angle with respect to the patient's leg.
These foot orthotics may provide for attachment of a sole plate to the bottom thereof to allow the patient to walk while still wearing the orthotic. These sole plates provide traction and protect the patient and the orthotic from contamination. These sole plates preferably are removable to prevent contamination of the bed of the patient when the patient returns thereto. Typically, a connector is provided on the bottom of the orthotic to allow attachment and removal of the sole plate.
At night or at other times when the patient must leave the bed, such as to visit the bathroom, there is often not sufficient time to attach the sole plate. Moreover, some patients have difficulty attaching the sole plate without assistance. Therefore, the patient will make the trip from the bed to the bathroom, or to some other location, without taking the time or having the ability to attach the sole plate. In some types of orthotics, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,805, the sole plate is secured by an attachment screw which extends vertically downwardly from the orthotic in the vicinity of the arch. This screw typically remains attached at all times. The distal end of the screw typically has a rounded head that provides little traction. With this type of orthotic, when the patient steps out of the bed without having attached the sole plate, the screw projects sufficiently far from the orthotic to engage the floor surface while the patient is walking. As a result, the entire weight of the patient may be supported by a single screw with a rounded, smooth head in substantially the center of the foot. The result is a rather unstable condition in which the patient's foot and ankle may rock from side to side or front to back, or may pivot about this screw. Moreover, since the screw has little or no traction, there is a risk that the patient could lose traction on the floor and slip, particularly if the patient is in a hurry. Because of this highly unstable condition, the patient is at risk of falling down, or twisting his/her ankle or knee, all of which could result in serious injury to the patient. This problem is exacerbated by the fact that this situation may occur at night when the patient is sleepy, disoriented or cannot see well.
It is therefore desirable to provide an orthotic with a coupling for a sole plate which provides a stable walking condition for the patient when he or she walks without the sole plate.
Toe extenders or toe plates are often used in conjunction with orthotics to protect the patient's toes both while walking and while in bed. The toe extender keeps the sheets and covers at a distance from the exposed toe when in bed. When walking, the toe extender prevents the toe from being injured or becoming soiled as a result of contact with the walking surface. The toe extender also prevents any damage to the exposed toes resulting from accidentally kicking an object as the person walks or otherwise moves about.
It is also desirable to provide an improved attachment for a toe extender or toe plate that could be used, if desired, with a sole plate.